


purely accidental

by rdchan_hokage



Category: Chilumi Nation, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: A dose of mutual pining, Childe being a tease, Childe starting to crush on Lumine, Childe walks in on Lumine on a towel, F/M, Fluff, Lumine being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdchan_hokage/pseuds/rdchan_hokage
Summary: A messy commission leaves Lumine a stinky mess. It shouldn't be a problem. Until she can't find her spare clothes and she's left in nothing but a flimsy towel. Not a big deal, she can just wait for Paimon. But what if she got a different visitor instead?
Relationships: Tartaglia | Childe/Traveler (Genshin Impact), Tartaglia | Childe/Ying | Lumine (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 511





	purely accidental

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting short fics for the Chilumi nation so here's a decent sized one! Enjoy your meal!

It’s the messiest commission Lumine has encountered and swore to never accept again. Too many slimes of all variants, Pyro, Hydro - it’s as if someone has smeared the entire camp with Mist Flower extracts that she ends up covered in dirt and their secretions. Her mind is screaming ‘bath’ as they make their way back.

Reaching their inn in Liyue, she is quick to strip herself away from the soiled clothes and head into the shower, leaving Paimon to buy their dinner at the nearby Wanmin Restaurant after handing her a lump of Mora.

It’s the longest bath she ever took, soaking in relief at the warm water after a session of scrubbing off the remnants of slime goo.

Stepping out of the shower, she walks to the closet, still wet and clad in the shortest towel she’s ever seen - it barely covers her rear. However, she easily brushes off the offending length of the fabric knowing she will discard it soon enough.

Rummaging through her things, her movements grow panicked when she notices that not a single piece of her spare clothing is coming to light. She searches harder and promptly misses the sound of her door lock clicking open.

A tall lad enters.

“Ojou-chan!” Childe greets coolly. “Paimon told me - _Woah._ ”

His ocean blue eyes rake over the slender figure before him, words forgotten in shock and… _amusement_.

Sensing another presence, Lumine immediately turns. “Paimon - “ she gasps when she sees **him** instead. “Childe!”

Her cheeks flush a dark shade of red as she scrambles to pull up the tiny towel. However, even as she calls his attention, the Harbinger only continues to stare at her, seemingly bewitched by her current state.

“Tartaglia!”

He blinks twice and finally, his gaze falls on hers.

“What?” He says feigning innocence.

“Stop looking!” She cries, frowning at him.

“Oh... right.” He chuckles and places a hand over his eyes. When all is calm, he tries to peek through his fingers only to get hit by a hoarder’s insignia straight to his face. Never underestimate the Hero of Monstadt, he thinks.

“ _Tartaglia._ ” She warns icily.

And so he behaves, standing still in his place and never letting his hand slip from his eyes. He is very much dumbfounded by the sight that welcomes him. While he’s not a stranger to ladies flaunting their assets, to see Lumine with nothing but a thin towel, her slender legs and plump rear fully accentuated has a different effect on him. And it is more than simple fascination.

Bouncing on his heels, he hears her frantic footsteps run around the room and worried groans. He easily reads the situation and recalls an awfully familiar set of clothes flown by a certain fairy friend who handed him their supposed dinner while she takes a detour.

“You know - “ he begins and the noises halt, “I think I’ve seen Paimon heading towards the laundry shop while carrying a white dress.”

He hears her gasp in disbelief.

“She took my spare ones!” Lumine grumbles, plopping herself on the bed. Now she’s going to have to wait for everything to dry up before she can get her good night sleep that she’s been itching to have since their return.

Before she resigns to her fate of sleeping in a flimsy towel, Childe speaks.

“I can help you.”

She looks at him, suspicious and making sure he isn’t peeking. “And how would you do that?”

“Well…” His words drift into silence as his free hand starts to unbutton his jacket.

Lumine is drawn to his chest until she realizes what’s about to happen. Her eyes widened. “Hey!”

Another one unfastens.

“What are you doing?!” She exclaims, strutting towards him in an attempt to stop his actions.

“Helping you?” He replies casually, without a hint of embarrassment. 

“It doesn’t look - “ Her steps faltered, eyes trailing over his bare chest now in full display. She can’t stop herself from following his trail, drinking in the hard muscles of his pecs and abdomen. He teasingly tugs off the last button, revealing the ‘v’ of his hips.

Lumine swallows nervously. Is it her or has her room has become unbearably hot despite her lack of cover.

“Oh? Is someone enjoying the show?” He chuckles smugly, feeling her gaze on his figure.

“I - “ She shakes her head and pats her reddened cheeks. “I wasn’t looking!”

“If you say so, Ojou-chan~” He says, his grin unwavering.

He shrugs off his jacket with ease, switching hands to cover his face. With his top completely removed, he holds it out to her reach, beckoning her to take his offering.

Meanwhile, Lumine tries to ignore the fact that Childe stripped in front of her, which she watched shamefully and is now standing half-naked inside her room and stirring a funny feeling inside her chest. As much as she wills her mind not to steal glances from him, it’s her heart that compels her to peek every now and then.

“You can wear this for now, while we wait for Paimon’s return.” He explains, hand still stretched. 

When she makes no move, he adds in a concerned tone. “You’re going to get sick from the cold, Ojou-chan.”

True to his words, she feels a shiver crawl down her spine when a light breeze passes through the room. She eyes her towel, her fingers becoming sore for holding it up, then averts to the gray jacket hanging on his hand.

Steeling her gaze, she walks up to the Harbinger and snatches the piece of clothing.

Heart racing, she shyly puts it on. Traces of his warmth touches her bare skin, along with the scent of the ocean that fills her senses. The color of her cheeks darken. She tries her best not to burrow herself over his clothes, suddenly overwhelmed by a ticklish sensation in her belly at his kind gesture.

However, Childe seems to notice this and places both his hands on her tense shoulder.

“Relax, Ojou-chan.” He says softly.

Lumine shuts her eyes. What he’s done is doing the exact opposite to her. Realizing that standing close to him will only prove difficulty in gathering her composure, she pulls away.

Her eyes stare at him for a second before they focus on the ground. “Thank you, Childe.” She murmurs in a quiet voice, drawing the collar of his jacket closer to her chin.

He cocks his head to the side, admiring her flushed face. “Anything for the princess.”

As she walks back to the bed, Childe can’t stop himself from staring at her, absolutely smitten by the way she looks underneath his gray jacket. It’s longer than her scandalous towel, the sleeves cover her hands, yet the impact on him is amplified. He is rarely caught off guard, even when faced with the worst of his enemies but Lumine is a, dare he say it, _titillating_ exception.

It’s an image forever ingrained in his mind - his _Ojou-chan_ a blushing mess and clutching his clothes like her life depends on it all the while avoiding his piercing gaze, or maybe his very naked figure. He finds himself smirking. _Too damn cute._

Another gust of the cold night air passes through them as he takes a seat on the nearest couch. While he is completely unaffected by the freezing temperature, thanks to his hometown where the cold doesn’t bother him anymore, his friend feels otherwise, he notes, watching her hug her knees and nestle further onto his jacket.

He lets out a throaty chuckle. 

“You know Ojou-chan,” Glancing at her, and to his delight he catches her gaze, he taps the empty space beside him, “I don’t mind having company.”

She stares at the vacant seat in consideration however, she turns away when she sees him.

But Childe isn’t one to give up easily.

“It’s easier to keep you warm if we share the heat, don’t you think?”

* * *

Lumine silently tells herself, or rather chants that she accepted his offer because of the unbearable chill that penetrated her skin and _not_ because of her admiration of his perfectly-toned body. Since she sits beside him, her eyes are shut close to avoid temptation.

She keeps a distance between them, satisfied at the tiny waves of heat that emanate from him.

However, with her heart in a frenzied pace, the thought of running her fingers across his chest and feeling his hard muscles keeps invading her mind.

On the other hand, Childe is wondering whether it was a good idea to have her near, his thoughts and eyes are unable to detach themselves from her delicate form. He only meant to tease her, aside from sharing their warmth, but instead, it’s the other way around. It’s him getting _teased._

With his hand draped above the couch, he has this irresistible urge to touch her. He clenches his fist. No, it’s inappropriate. What if she doesn’t like it? And he loses _this_ opportunity forever? He can’t risk that. 

Besides, he isn’t sure if he will end up just touching her tonight.

Swallowing hard, he closes his eyes.

_Damn her for being cute._

* * *

Paimon hums excitedly to herself as she floats towards their rented room, while dragging a bag of freshly washed clothes. She can’t stand the smell that stuck to Lumine’s clothes, hence being the good friend that she is, goes out of her way to send them to the laundry shop.

To her luck, she meets the 11th Harbinger out for a leisure stroll and immediately asks him if he can drop their dinner by their room. Her request is met with much enthusiasm.

Floating right before their door, she gives three consecutive knocks.

The floorboards creak and the doorknob twists open.

The girl freezes in horror.

“Ah Paimon ~ About time you - “

Her gasp stops him. And he is surprised to see her shaking, murmuring “What - Y-ou a-and L-lumine - “ 

Her dark purple eyes flit at the sleeping figure on the couch, a familiar gray jacket covering her, then at the topless Harbinger in front of her. Her heart drops. It can’t be!

Childe merely tilts his head yet a smirk sports his lips. “Is something wrong?”

“You!” She shrieks, flying straight to his face with seething eyes. “ _What did you do?!_ ”

She grips the bag tightly in her small fists.

Scratching his head, he lets out a chuckle. “Oh us?” He glances at the slumbering girl before facing her flying friend.

“We’re resting after a really _tedious_ activity.”

It is on that day that Childe learns to never underestimate the Hero of Monstadt and _her sidekick_. The little fairy almost breaks his jaw after smacking him with the bag of clothes which apparently includes Lumine’s heeled boots.

However, as he traverses the path towards Northland Bank, he finds himself smiling as the scent of spring breeze lingers on the collar of his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to hear your thoughts on this one! Sorta worried that Childe sounds a little OOC! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
